Here With Me
by Lady Callista
Summary: Everything was spiraling out of control, but Emma knew one thing for certain. They only had a few hours till dawn, only this short, quiet moment alone, and she was going to make the most of it. She might not be able to say the words yet, but she was finally ready to show him how much she loved him. A companion story to "You've Been Lonely Too Long." Captain Swan's first time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Once Upon A Time. ABC, Disney, A&E, and whoever else have that distinction. No profit is being made, and no copywrite infringement in intended. "Not Alone" belongs to the amazing Darren Criss.

AN: If you've been reading "You've Been Lonely Too Long," this is the continuation of chapter 8, as that story is T rated and this certainly is not. If you haven't read that, well, it's the night between Heart of Gold and Sympathy for the De Vil, and without the other story it's basically just Captain Swan PWP. So either go read that to have plot, or just enjoy the smut. Some of this first part will be familiar to YBLTL readers, but has been greatly expanded. (Oh, and Killian has seen TPB in this verse, and knows exactly what he's saying with As You Wish.) My first CS smut, but hardly my first lemon, although it's been a while. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated as always.

* * *

Here With Me

by Lady Callista

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down._

 _'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true._

 _It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through..."_

 _-from "Not Alone" by Darren Criss_

 _OoOoOoO_

"I think it's time to stop talking."

Killian's breath caught as Emma breathed the words into his ear, and the hand tangled in her hair tightened reflexively. He let out the breath with a gasp as warm lips trailed down the side of his neck, and when she nipped playfully at his collarbone Killian felt the fire roar through him. He carefully loosened his grip, hand cupping the back of her head to make sure it didn't impact the wall behind her as he fitted their bodies even more closely together, his left arm wrapping around her lower back to pull their hips together even as he pressed her into the wall and caught her lips in a heated kiss.

He felt the arms around his back tighten, felt her nails biting into his shoulder even through the leather of his vest, as he deepened the kiss further, their hips beginning to grind slowly together. For long moments, there was nothing but her.

His fingers played through her hair, and it was only as they caught on a leaf she must have picked up in the forest that he managed to think of anything but the woman in his arms. And just how much they had been through in the past overly long day.

Everything in him softened as he remembered the look in her eyes after he confessed that she was his happy ending, and his kiss and embrace gentled in response. He'd worried he would see fear, and had instead seen wonder and reciprocation, and remembering that look now caused passion to shift to tenderness.

In his arms was the most amazing and precious woman he had ever known, and sometimes he still couldn't believe that this was real. That he was allowed to have this.

Then the Jolly rocked softly beneath them and all the events that had brought them to this point came crashing back into his mind. Breathing heavily, Killian broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together as he whispered, "You're sure this isn't about anything but us?"

"Just us." Emma whispered, her fingers reaching up to slide into his as she drew his hand down from the wall, giving a tug towards his bed. "You know I appreciate how patient you've been with me, and I don't just mean about... uh..."

"Making love?" His voice was a low chuckle, but he resisted her attempt at moving them, keeping her pinned lightly against the wall, his fingers coming up to play with her hair again, tugging the leaf from it gently and letting it drop to the floor. He felt the soft smile bloom on his face as he watched an endearing blush creep up her cheeks before she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. He could barely hear her mumbled words.

"It's just, most guys wouldn't..."

"You know better than to compare me to others." He chided softly, stroking his hand over her back now, wishing she would meet his eyes again. They'd spoken of this before, and he'd thought he had assured her that he was not only alright with, but enjoying, the slow pace they were taking their physical relationship at. There was something to be said for treasuring each moment, each new intimacy. He wanted all of her, of course he did, but only when she was ready. Because it had to be perfect for her, or it wouldn't be for him. He leaned down, ghosting his lips over her cheek before murmuring in her ear, "Most haven't lived over a century alone. Or had a year to ponder what could have been, if only they'd had more time. Every day spent with you is precious, love, no matter what we are, or aren't, doing."

She pulled back to meet his eyes then, saying softly, "You told me before you didn't push because you were afraid I'd run, but I know it's more than that. You really care about my happiness, and you knew I needed time. I really didn't think you could do it, you know? I mean, you're all innuendos and suggestive comments, and the way you look at me sometimes, the way you kiss me, hold me... But you're not lying. When you say you're content with the pace. When you say our relationship makes you happy, even though we haven't gone all the way. It's the truth."

He hadn't heard the phrase _gone all the way_ before, but it was rather self-explanatory given the context. "Sex is a fine thing, making love even more so, but there's so much more." He held her amazed gaze, baring both his heart and his soul in his eyes as he slide his fingers lightly down her side, dancing them softly over the side of her breast before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. He remembered the first time she had laced their fingers this way and ghosted a kiss over her lips. "The slide of your fingers though mine, or your arms around me in comfort. Knowing I can touch your hair, or your cheek." He didn't release her hand, but pulled back enough to use his hook to carefully push her hair back over her shoulder before sliding it over the curve of her cheek. He saw her eyes widen even as her breath hitched; they both knew what it meant to him to be able to touch her that way, knew what it meant to him that she simply treated the hook, or the stump of his wrist, the same way she would have his hand.

Killian saw her eyes start to shimmer, and began caressing her inner wrist idly with his thumb, his voice growing husky. He saw the desire shoot through the emerald depths of her eyes as he continued, "Your warmth against me when we talk of everything and nothing. Knowing how to make you laugh when you need to, and how to sooth you when you're sad. Knowing I can kiss you whenever I desire."

It was Emma who leaned up to kiss him as he finished the sentence, a soft, emotional kiss that said everything he could see on her face. When she pulled back she breathed his name softly, again trying to shift him to the bed.

He only continued to murmur in her ear, "Seeing in your eyes that you care for me, and being allowed to see the parts of you that are hidden from others. Dozens of other things large and small. Things I've not had since Milah, and in some ways craved more than sex though I never thought to have them again."

Killian felt her tense briefly and then she was pulling back. He felt the flood of fear along with the sudden chill as she put space between their bodies, but she only drew back far enough to place her free hand over his heart. "We have them now." He felt her squeeze his hand before releasing it, and then both of her hands were undoing the top button of his leather waistcoat. "We can have everything now."

"You're sure, love?" He breathed even as his hand slid up her side until his thumb brushed the underside of her breast.

"There's nothing but us tonight." Emma smiled, feeling the heat course through her body at the desire swirling in his eyes. "No bad memories of the past, no worries about the future." She continued slowly undoing the buttons, fingers occasionally brushing the soft material of the shirt underneath. "I want to let it all go, just for a few hours. There's so much out of my control right now, and I don't know what will happen at dawn, but I just, I just want a few hours to think of nothing but us. I don't want to wait anymore, Killian, I just want to be with you."

Killian's hand slid back down her side as his eyes heated further, and then his hand and hook were on her ass and pulling her against him once again, proving just how much he wanted her in return. "As you wish." He whispered before lowering his head to kiss her.

He swallowed her gasp, wondering briefly if it was from his words or from the hardness now pressing against her belly. Then she was kissing him back, moaning into him as their hips began to grind together again. He felt her hands pushing at his shoulders, at his vest, and released her for long enough to let it drop carelessly to the floor. He felt her fingers at the buttons of his shirt, and took a deep breath as he finally let his hand slide up to cup her breast. "Gods, love, you don't know how long I've dreamed of this. I only wish we had more than a few hours."

"We'll just have to make the most of them." The last few words came out on a sigh as his fingers found her nipple through the thin grey shirt, and he felt her fingers tremble against his stomach as she finished with his shirt buttons. "Although I did imagine a slightly bigger bed."

He smiled as, even now, the easy banter they had always had flowed through her teasing voice. "Oh, it gets bigger, love." He tossed her a wink and his most cocky grin, kissing her again before pulling back and asking almost casually, "Give me a hand?"

She grinned, rolling her eyes at the innuendo even though the hint of confusion he could see in them. But she followed without comment as he crossed to the bed, and he chuckled at her sharp intake of breath as he just as casually let his shirt slide from his shoulders and flutter to the floor. "Enjoying the view, love?"

He turned with a smirk, which widened when he looked back at her and realized her eyes were actually on his ass, not his naked back. Her eyes rose to his, but rather than blush as she often did when he caught her admiring him, Emma's eyes heated in challenge. Before he could ascertain her intention, her arms had crossed in front of her to grip the bottom of her shirt, and in one smooth motion she pulled off the grey tank and tossed it to the side.

He almost forgot to breath as his eyes focused on the lacy corset, _no, bra, she had said they were called bras,_ that concealed her breasts from him, and he reached out to trace a finger along the V of her cleavage, fingers playing with the lace that was so expensive in his world yet so common here that it was placed on garments that were barely seen.

"Enjoying the view, pirate?"

He smirked at the teasing tone in her voice, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement of her turning the tables on him. Then his hand slid up to cup her cheek, and the mood shifted in a heartbeat. "You're so beautiful, Emma."

Now she blushed, and he kissed her softly, reverently, the curve of his hook sliding over her lower back and causing her to shudder in his arms."Now, help me, before I lose all patience and decide we can deal with the small bed."

He saw the shudder go through her at the huskiness in his voice, and flexed his willpower to pull away from her and turn back to the bed. Under his direction, they stripped the blankets and mattress from the bed, and her saw her curious gaze on the hinges that were revealed. With a grin he screwed in the legs and with her help unfolded the bed, seeing her eyes widen as she understood. The two mattresses from the narrow bunk went side by side now, and he tossed a blanket over them both.

He deliberately pushed aside all thoughts of how long it had been since he opened the bed like this. It had been built after Milah joined him of course, but he pushed that aside as well. As his princess had said, no dwelling on the past or worrying about the future. He had only to meet her eyes as she tossed the pillows on the bed for his mind to be wiped clean of anything but her.

He sat on the bed, catching her hips and pulling her to stand between his legs, dipping his head to kiss the softness of her stomach as his fingers slid under the waistband of her pants. "Slow or fast, love?" He slid the curve of his hook over her core as he nibbled on her hipbone, and felt her tremble against him. "What's your favorite dream?" His fingers inched the stretchy pants lower so that his lips could trace over the curve of her hip. He'd thought that, after waiting so long, their first time would be fast and frenzied, but now that it was happening he wanted only to draw it out, to worship every inch of her and show her just how much she was loved and cherished. "What do you want?" His fingers slid along her inner thigh before dancing teasingly over her core as he nipped at her hip again.

"You, Killian." She breathed, hands running through his hair as she shifted until she knelt over his lap, catching his hand and resting it over her heart. "I want you."

 _TBC..._

* * *

 _AN2: So I know it's short, but I figured you'd rather have half of it now then wait until Wed when I'll have the time to finish it. And people who wanted to read more than I show in chapter 8 of the other story, but don't want to read the full M scene, can just read this first part. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Once Upon A Time. ABC, Disney, A&E, and whoever else have that distinction. No profit is being made, and no copywrite infringement in intended. "Not Alone" belongs to the amazing Darren Criss.

AN: Thanks to all who favorited and reviewed, I'm glad this is being enjoyed! As promised, here's the rest! I'd love to know what you think.

* * *

 _Here With Me_

by Lady Callista

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Baby, I'm not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down._

 _'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true._

 _It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through..."_

 _-from "Not Alone" by Darren Criss_

 _OoOoOoO_

"You, Killian." She breathed, hands running through his hair as she shifted until she knelt over his lap, catching his hand and resting it over her heart. "I want you."

 _When I win your heart, and I will win it... it will be because you want me._

The memory echoed in the silence between them before he pulled her into a bruising kiss that spun out as their hands slipped over each others backs, warm fingers caressing bare skin that was already growing hot with desire. When his lips left hers it was only for them to trail down her neck to her shoulder, his nose nudging her bra strap down her arm so his lips could follow the curve of her shoulder uninterrupted. "How does this lovely contraption come off?"

"I'd say figure it out, but you'd just rip it off and I really like this bra." Her voice was teasing, and he chuckled in response before nibbling along the side of her jaw.

"I would never destroy such a lovely garment." He objected even as she twisted both her arms to get her hands behind her back, and the way the movement pushed her chest out shot a bolt of heat through him. With a low growl he surged forward, his hand moving behind her back to catch her wrists, pinning her arms gently as his lips traced the upper curve of her breast before his tongue darted under it to tease at her nipple.

"Killian..." She moaned, shifting above him and drawing a groan from him as well when she started to pulse her hips lightly against his hardness. She didn't fight his hold on her wrists, only melting against him as his lips followed the path his fingers had earlier, kissing across her cleavage, using his nose to nudge the cup of her bra down. His lips closed lightly over her nipple, sucking gently even as his tongue flicked back and forth, and this time his name came out on a breathy sigh. He could taste the need in her voice.

"I've barely touched you yet, love." He breathed into her chest as he released her hands so that he could trail his hand along her side, caressing the bare skin before coming to rest on her thigh, his thumb teasingly tracing along the edge of her groin.

Her hands slid from his hair in response, sliding down his chest to rub teasingly along his own chest, pulling lightly at hair before tracing over his nipples at the exact same moment that she rolled her hips more firmly over his erection, and now it was his turn to gasp for her.

"I think slow will be for next time." Emma whispered as she unhooked her bra and let it fall away, arching back unto the arm that supported her in his lap even as he bit every so lightly at her nipple and his hand slid the final few inches to cup her center. She arched further back, and he suddenly felt her tremble in his arms.

Over a century with the hook meant he was always aware of it, and he realized at once that with the way she had moved the sharp tip would have brushed against her spine. He pulled back at once, eyes shooting up to her face, but rather than fear or even nervousness her eyes seemed to be even hotter.

"Off or on?" She breathed as she traced her fingers up and down his chest in what seemed to him to be random patterns.

He knew at once what she was asking, and thought back to the first time he had allowed her to take off not only the hook, but the brace on his arm. She had spoken softly as she undid the buckles, reminding him how she hadn't even noticed at first when he showed up for their first date with both hands. Because she truly didn't notice most of the time; because she didn't care. She had kissed down his arm to his scarred wrist, her lips gentle and her eyes reassuring. He had felt his nerves melt away at the sincerity in her voice, and in the weeks that followed had basked in her unconditional acceptance. As they snatched hours of peace curled up on his bed, speaking of everything and nothing, lowering their walls and accepting what they meant to each other, how they could tell each other anything, he had taken to removing at least the hook, and often times the brace as well. It made it so much easier to cuddle with her, as well as to have what she puzzlingly referred to as _the high-school make-out sessions she never had_.

Yet he knew why she was asking now, for he had whispered to her one night, as her fingers played over his scarred wrist the same way they always did when they held hands, that she was the only one who had ever seen him like this. Touched him like this. He had made sure she understood how special she was, how much he trusted her, as he confessed that he had never before removed it when he was with a lass.

"Killian, where did you go?"

Her soft voice, and her hands coming up to cup his face, brought him back to the present, and he answered honestly, "I was thinking of the first time you took the brace off. I wanted to believe your words so badly, that you didn't care, and then I saw your eyes and felt the way you touched me. It really didn't matter to you. It doesn't."

"Of course not." Emma soothed, seeing the answer to her first question in his eyes. She reached for the buckles that held the old leather to his arm, having enough experience with them now to hold his eyes as she did so. His eyes seemed both a darker blue than normal and impossibly deep, and as she slid the brace down his arm she whispered, "If it was me, would you care? Would you want me to feel self-conscious? Would you feel it made me somehow less?"

Killian's breath caught at her soft questions, and he sighed her name when she finally slid the brace down his arm and set it carefully on the floor at their feet. "You know the answer to all of those is no."

"I do know." She whispered back, sliding backwards off his lap to kneel on the floor at his feet, sliding her fingers under the cuffs of his dark jeans to unzip the short ankle boots he had taken to wearing. While they weren't as comfortable as his old ones, he had to admit they were more convenient. "It's just part of you." She stripped his socks off as well, then rose higher on her knees, sliding her hands slowly up his thighs as she leaned up to lay a kiss over his heart.

He could swear that heart stopped beating as her fingers slid further, ghosting over his hardness before moving to his belt. "Bloody hell, love, you've no idea how much I want you."

One hand dealt with his fly as the other returned to caressing him, more firmly this time, and he felt himself grow impossibly harder as her lips trailed hot kisses down his chest to his stomach. Heat flooded his body and he strained to remain still, to let her do as she wanted. She pulled back just enough to whisper, "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

His voice came out somewhere between a gasp and a chuckle as she got his pants open, and a moment later he felt her breath blowing against him even as her fingers drew him out of his pants, slowly stroking up and down and making him feel like he was about to lose his mind. Her head lowered and he caught her chin in his fingers, tipping her head up gently.

He saw the confusion in her eyes and stroked his fingers over her cheek as he admitted, "As much as I would love you do to what I think you were about to, it's been a long time, love. I don't want this to be over before it begins, and your touch affects me like no one's ever has." He should have been embarrassed, admitting he barely had more control than a lad with his first wench, but he saw the heat in her eyes at the confession of just how much she affected him.

"Then touch me." She whispered in return. "I can feel you holding back, and I know you've always let me take the lead, but you don't have to do that anymore, Killian. I told you I like knowing how much you..."

That was as far as she got before he hauled her up into his arms, and in a lightning fast move both scooted them up on the bed and rolled to put her beneath him. She froze for an instant, and even though he'd taken her at her word he worried briefly that he'd hurt her. Then her hands slid under his pants to cup his ass, and he gasped for her before diving in for another deep kiss.

He supported his weight on his bad forearm, his other hand streaking down her side to grab the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up and tight against him. Even through their pants, he could feel the heat of her, and when she pulled her other leg up as well, her ankles locking over the small of his back as she arched into him, Killian thought he was going to lose his mind.

He let his hand slide back up to palm one breast even as he lowered his mouth to the other, and she arched harder as she moaned for him. His eyes flicked up to her face even as he teased his tongue over her peak again, and Killian felt his heart nearly stop at how breathtaking she looked lost in her passion. "Gods, love, I want to worship every inch of you."

The head that had been tossed back against the pillows rose until she could meet his eyes, and Killian saw desire to match his own mirrored in their emerald gaze. "Next time."

Emma's legs unlocked from around him, and rather than worry as her hand pushed at his shoulder, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He rolled off of her at once, arching his hips to push his pants down his legs even as she sat up and pulled off her boots. Her pants landed on the floor next, and then they were rolling to face each other.

Killian put his hand on her hip when she would have slid their bodies together, using every remaining ounce of willpower to keep them apart as he pushed gently on her hip until she rolled unto her back. He let his gaze trail down her body deliberately as his fingers skimmed over her stomach.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined, love." He breathed, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "And I've imagined this quite a bit."

Her chuckle turned to a gasp as his lips trailed hotly down her neck, and then it was his turn to shudder as she played her fingernails down his chest. Her hand started to go lower, and without raising his head from where he was now nibbling across her collar bone he caught her hand in his gently and raised it over her head, pinning it lightly to the pillows. "Give me your other hand as well, love." He shifted up to whisper in her ear again before nibbling on it, and she melted beneath him as he continued, "We may not have the endless hours I dreamed of, but there's fast and then there's _fast_. Trust me. Let me make love to you."

She didn't answer with words, but her other hand slid up to the pillows, and she angled her wrists to cross so that he could hold both of them down with his one hand.

He lowed his head to kiss her again, but when she would have deepened it, he drew back to place light kisses along her jaw. He kept his body to the side of her, grinding himself lightly against her hip even as his wrist caressed over her chest. His lips found her nipple again and her body went taut beside him, heat and desire pumping off of her. Her hands flexed beneath his and she moaned his name, but she didn't struggle. He could feel her heart pounding, feel her legs twisting together as he drove her higher without touching her where he knew she burned most. But her lips yielded when he kissed her again, and her body slowly went boneless as he continued to explore her with wrist and mouth.

Just the surrender of such a strong woman was enough to make him even more inflamed with desire. That what she felt for him was strong enough to give him this, that she would let him set both the tone and the speed was incredibly arousing, and helped him to keep things slow. She was trusting him with everything, and he wanted her to understand that he treasured that. Treasured her.

He worshiped her with sweet words whispered in her ear, and with the play of his mouth and caress of his arm over her heated skin. He learned the spot just under her left breast that caused her to shiver, and that she let out a particularly erotic moan when he let his scruff rub against her neck before his tongue soothed the burn. He learned how her eyes darkened and her skin flushed as he drove her higher, and when she whispered _please_ he knew he was lost.

Another lightning fast roll, and her gasp for the second he was above her, and then he lay against her other side, his hand releasing her own to trail down her body to where she was already so wet for him. He still had a vague thought of taking his time, but her hips jolted up the moment the tips of his fingers slid lightly over her most sensitive spot, and he could tell how close she was when her hands came down to lock over his shoulders. Suddenly needing more than anything to see her fly, his mouth closed over her breast again as his fingers slid into her tight heat. He pumped them in and out a few times, then crocked his fingers and stroked even as his thumb slid over her pearl. He felt her gathering beneath him and sped up the movements of his hand, raising his eyes to watch the play of emotions over her face, and seconds later she was clenching around him, gasping his name as she fell.

Killian gentled his touch, and as she slowly went limp he moved down her body again, still wanted to find more secret spots, more places that would make her gasp for him. He could feel the rapid beat of her pulse as his lips traced her stomach, and knew it matched his own.

He filled his senses with her. The lazy touch of her fingers in his hair, and how her nipple tightened under his still wet fingers. The sight of her skin, flushed and damp with passion, and the look of utter satisfaction in her eyes as they watched him hotly. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon that always seemed to surround her, along with the hot, tangy scent of her desire. The taste of her, when he finally lowered his head to her core, keeping his movements gentle with the knowledge that she was still overly sensitive. The sound of her gasp as he kissed her gently down below, slowly building her up again.

And when his senses were full of her, when she was trembling again, he finally rose up her body, allowing himself to settle fully on top of her. His hand came to her cheek as he whispered, "Emma."

Her hands slid to his hips as he played his length gently along her, her legs twisting up again to wrap around his back. He murmured her name again, waiting, waiting. And when her eyes opened, hazy with pleasure and desire, he slid into her in one smooth, gentle motion.

They were both still for a long moment, eyes locked, bodies trembling at the feeling of pure rightness and bliss that flowed through them.

And then he began moving slowly, gently, forearms supporting his weight as he moved above her, his lips tracing random paths over her face. His body felt like it was on fire, and he wanted more than anything to just pound into her, but her gasps of pleasure at the slow build were intoxicating, and even though she was bloody wet for him, she was still tight from her first orgasm and he knew his size could hurt her if he wasn't careful.

It was Emma who increased the pace, her own hips snapping up to meet his, and they gasped in unison as the angle shifted and he slid into her even more deeply.

"I won't break."

The words were gasped in his ear as she trailed kisses down his neck, and he felt the last of his control snap.

Spellbound, they rose and fell together faster and harder as the ship rocked gently under them, and he felt her starting to clench around him.

Her hands tightened on his hips before sweeping up his back to clutch at his shoulders, pulling their bodies as close as they could get. "Come with me." She whispered.

He couldn't have stopped himself for anything. His world wavered, heat shooting through him as she gasped his name like a prayer. He felt her fly, and buried his face in the golden fall of her hair as he lost himself in her.

Long moments passed as they caught their breath, and he rolled off of her to flop on his side. She curled into him at once, and he was about to speak when she giggled, curling more closely into him and asking softly, "How did we wait this long?"

Killian smiled gently, kissing her forehead as his hand stroked up and down her bare back. He knew he would never get enough of touching her. "We wanted it to be perfect."

Her only answer was to drop a kiss on his chest before resting her ear over his heart.

In this brief quiet moment between disaster and duty, there was nothing but the two of them as they cuddled together.

THE END


End file.
